Baby Sister
by Sarjhi
Summary: House's younger sister comes to the clinic for help. What will happen? I need help with the rest of the story! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

-1House twirled his cane around in his hand, contemplating all the excuses he could possibly use to get out of Clinic duty. Cuddy was being extremely pushy about it this week. She had decided he would do them, or go to jail.

"House, get down to the Clinic, now," Cuddy said from the doorway. He scowled up at her, and stood up.

"Party Pooper," he said snidely as he headed towards the door. He walked as slowly as possible towards the Clinic, trying to put off seeing patients as long as possible.

"Exam Room One, Dr. House," the nurse said, handing him a file. He took it and entered the room. He was shocked at the sight before him. There was his 24-year-old baby sister sitting on the exam table. His parents were divorced and his father had remarried a much younger woman, a woman House's age, when he was sixteen (which makes him 40 now) and she had had a baby, a little girl named Hope.

"Hope," he said softly. She looked startled.

"Greg," she gasped. She hadn't seen him in a long time. His father and stepmother had gotten divorced when Hope was eighteen, and Lisa and Hope had moved to California, but House had tried to stay in touch. Now, it seemed Hope was back.

"What brings you in here?" he asked her after a moment of silence.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. For the past couple of weeks, I've been throwing up a lot and I don't know what's wrong. I usually get over it pretty quickly."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Have you been sexually active lately?"

"No." This was said a touch defensively.

"You're probably pregnant."

"That's not possible."

"Hope, I have your blood work right in front of me. You're pregnant, Baby," he said gently. She started to cry, shaking her head and denying it.

"Baby, you've always wanted to have kids, so why is this bad news for you?"

"I never should have come home. I never should have left California. This would have never happened," she sobbed.

"Hope, tell me what's wrong, right now."

"Father did this, Greg. I went over to visit him one night when I first got back, and he…he did this."

"Son of a bitch," he breathed. "I'm going to kill the motherfucker."

"Greg, please, please don't leave me alone. Please stay with me," she begged. He pulled her into his arms, cuddling her close and laying his cheek on top of her head as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere, Baby. I'm right here," he murmured gently. She clung to him and he didn't move, even when his leg started to ache. All of the sudden, the door opened and Cameron poked her head in. Whatever she was about to say died on her lips as she took in the sight before her.

"What do you want?" House snapped.

"Cuddy told me to come get you. We have a new case."

"Not now, Cameron. I'm busy," House growled.

"I can't keep you from your work, Greg. If you have to go, you can go," Hope said.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. In fact, we're going back to my place right now," House said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards the door.

"House, what about the case?"

"Do a differential," House ordered.

"Greg, please, I don't want to be a burden."

"You are never a burden, and don't ever say anything like that again," he told her softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you, too, Baby. Now let's go," he said, stepping around Cameron, who was still in a state of shock.


	2. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

I don't own House or any of the characters except Hope. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

-1House unlocked the door to his apartment and let himself and Hope in. He turned around to face her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Where have you been staying since you've been in town?" he asked, concerned for her safety.

"With an old friend of Mother's. Greg, I've missed you so much. Why don't you ever come out to visit Mother and me?"

"I've been busy with work, Sweetie. How have you and Lisa been?"

"We've been good. What happened to your leg?"

"I had a medical problem about five years ago. I had muscle death in my right thigh. But why don't we talk about what happened to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Greg. Why don't we talk about something happy?"

"Sweetie, you need to tell me exactly what happened. We also need to talk about the future of your unborn child."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you think abortion is wrong, but it would really be in your best interest to have one."

"Greg, I know you think that's best, but I can't just kill an innocent baby."

"Hope, if that baby is born, it will have birth defects and it won't have a good life."

"Isn't there some way to determine the paternity for sure?"

"Of course there is. But you said yourself you haven't been sexually active."

"It was a one-night stand. He used a condom and I was on birth control, so I thought we were safe, but accidents happen. Please, Greg, if I don't do this, I'm going to wonder for the rest of my life."

"We need the bastard to come in for a DNA test, then. I hope he isn't the father of your baby, Hope. I would hate to see you in that kind of emotional stress."

"Thank you Greg. How much is it going to cost me? I don't have a whole lot of money."

"Don't worry about the cost. I've got that taken care of. I'll bully Cuddy into billing my insurance company for it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go get some sleep. Second door on the right."

"Okay. I'll cook dinner for you later. Just wake me up when you decide what you want," she said with a yawn before going into his bedroom and curling up under the covers.

House's cell phone rang a moment after she left the room. He looked down at the screen and scowled in annoyance. It was Cuddy.

"What?" he barked into the phone.

"_House, Cameron just told me you took a patient to your apartment. What the hell were you thinking?" _she demanded.

"She's my younger sister, Cuddy. She was raped by our father and I didn't want her to have to stay in the clinic."

"_Will she be okay?" _

"I think so, but she's pregnant."

"_Oh, god. House, she's probably going to need counseling."_

"I know. Can you set up a paternity test for tomorrow? Just bill me."

"_Of course, House. I'll get her in first thing in the morning."_

"Thank you. I owe you."

"_Don't worry about it."_

House hung up the phone and flipped the television on. There was nothing interesting on. Then his cell rang again. This time it was Wilson. He ignored the call and dialed the number of the local pizza joint. He ordered Hope's favorite, knowing she probably wasn't up to cooking tonight.

When the pizza arrived, he woke her up.

"Mmm, anchovies," she sighed.

"I still don't know how you can eat those things," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"They're delicious," she said, pointing her finger at him and grinning.

"If you say so," he replied dubiously. "I've talked to Dr. Cuddy. She is arranging a paternity test for sometime tomorrow morning. How long ago did you have your one night stand?"

"The day before I came back to Princeton. I know the man. He's been a friend for awhile, but neither of us wanted a serious relationship. How long until we get the results back?"

"Probably at least a week. You're staying here with me, so let's go get your stuff from your mother's friend's house."


End file.
